


white papers

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: daichi frowned when sugawara came home friday evening with a stack full of papers.





	1. stacks

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some domestic daisuga fluff and idk this just seemed like a rly cute idea.

Daichi frowned when Sugawara came home Friday evening with a stack full of papers.

“Jeez, Kou, what's with all the papers? Tests?” He asked his fiancé, drifting over to the kitchen table where the papers were sitting, stacked rather high.

Suga shook his head, “no, essays,” he shifted through them, “they're the last essays of the year so they're pretty long,” he explained.

“When do you have to have them graded by?” Daichi asked, picking up an essay, glancing at idly.

Suga gave a sigh with a hapless little smile, “Monday.”

Daichi balked at this, looking away from the massive stack of papers to the man standing opposite of him. _”This_ Monday? Koushi, that's impossible,” he stated simply.

Suga put on a face of mock offense, “what? Are you doubting my abilities?” He asked with a little pout.

“Well no, but, Kou, there's so many here, it'll take you all day to even read them!” Daichi exclaimed, throwing a hand up.

“Then so be it,” Suga shrugged, setting down another paper. “I’ll spend tomorrow reading them and Sunday grading them,” he decided, looking up at Daichi, “it’ll be fine Dai, I’ll get it done.”

“Yeah but Koushi, Sunday is --”

Suga waved his hand, “Dai, don’t worry about it,” he looked around, “I’m hungry, what do we have to eat?” 

Daichi sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair, “well, I was going to make us some ramen,” he murmured, Suga smiled and wrapped his arms around Daichi tightly.

“Thank you, Dai,” he purred softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his fiance’s cheek. “And I’m sorry you have to put up with my ridiculous amount of papers all the time, I know it can be a real pain in the ass…”

Daichi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Suga, “it’s okay, Kou, I expected this kind of thing to happen when you started working at the high school, I don’t mind, really,” he promised, turning his head to peck a little kiss onto Suga’s lips. 

Suga blushed and hid his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck before murmuring “I love you” softly. Daichi smiled and rested his chin atop his beloved’s head before returning the sentiment. Suga went to say something more before the grumble of an empty stomach filled the silence. A hotter blush came to Suga’s face as he peaked up at Daichi who was giving a little smirk.

“Time for dinner?” 

Suga nodded fervently and trailed after Daichi as he made his way into the kitchen.

\--

The following morning, Suga was up early, which was impressive considering the fact that he was the furthest from a morning person as you could get. 

Daichi walked out into the living room and saw his fiance curled up on the couch with an essay, red pen in hand. Drifting over, Daichi peered over the top of the couch so that his head was almost resting on Suga’s shoulder. 

“I thought you said you were going to grade them tomorrow.”

Suga jumped and looked up at Daichi, “Daichi! Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” he practically wheezed before relaxing slowly. “And I’m just making grammatical corrections and minor content corrections now, I’m going to go back and analyze them further once I’ve finished reading them all,” he explained, turning back to the essay he was reading. 

Daichi hummed, standing up a little straighter now. “How many have you graded so far?”

“This is my third one,” he replied, making a little circle around a misspelled word.

“And you’ve been up for how long?”

“Umm, an hour and a half maybe?” He guessed, peering up at Daichi again who sighed somewhat loudly.

“Kou, this is going to take you forever! Isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

Suga shook his head, “no, I have to grade them, it’s not that I don’t trust you but,”

Daichi sighed a bit and nodded, “no, no, I get it,” he leaned over and kissed the top of Suga’s head, “well, do you want me to make you breakfast or something?”

“I’m not very hungry…” he trailed off, looking up from his essay again.

“Kou, you have to eat,” he sighed, “come on, I’ll just make you something small, alright? Something you can eat while grading.”

Suga shifted, considering Daichi’s proposition before giving a nod, “yeah, okay, thanks Dai,” he smiled, looking up at his fiance. Daichi smiled as well and walked into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

After Suga had eaten his fill of the eggs and toast Daichi had prepared, he was back to grading rather intensely, though it still took him a great while to get through even one essay. Daichi stood, watching Suga circle and write things quickly on the paper, flipping between pages before writing more things down.

“Hey, Koushi? I’m going to go run some errands, okay? I’ll be back later,” Daichi spoke up, placing a hand on his hip.

Suga nodded and made a small sound of affirmation, not looking up from the paper that he was studying so closely.

“I love you,” Daichi told him, hoping that would at least get him to look away.

“Love you too,” Suga murmured, eyes still trained on the paper before him. Daichi sighed, supposing that was good enough before slipping out of the house.

When Daichi returned a few hours later, he found Suga in the exact same spot where he had left him with only a few more papers added to the ‘done’ pile. Daichi set his armful of grocery bags down in the kitchen and moved back into the living room. 

“Have you moved at all since I left?”

“Nooope,” Suga answered, making another circle on the page.

“Have you had anything to eat?”

“Nuh uh,” he told him, leaning forwards to squint at something before making yet another circle.

“Do you want something to eat?” Daichi asked, getting a little tired of playing what felt like a dull game of twenty questions.

Suga shrugged now, “I’m not very hungry,” he replied, mirroring his answer from that morning. Daichi sighed again, feeling as though he had done that about a hundred times since Suga brought his oversized stack of papers home.

“You need to eat, Kou, I’m going to make you a sandwich,” he decided before padding out to the kitchen.

After having made sandwiches for both himself and Suga, he sat down on the armchair and watched Suga quietly.

“So, how many more do you have to get through?”

Suga took a bite of his sandwich and looked over at the still rather full stack, “umm, a little over half I think. I don’t know how long it’ll take since some essays are longer than what was required,” he explained before turning back to the essay he was currently grading.

Daichi nodded and was silent for a few beats before speaking up again, “hey, Kou, I know you wanted to grade more tomorrow but, you do know tomorrow is --”

“Oh my God, seriously? Why would he write that? That has nothing to do with the prompt…” Suga huffed, trailing off as he made a couple of rough circles around something. Daichi sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit, realizing that he had already lost Suga’s attention. Reaching over for the remote, he turned on the T.V. but kept it at a low volume so that Suga could concentrate.

\--

“Koushi, come to bed,” Daichi sighed, coming behind the back of the couch to peer down at his fiance.

“In a little bit, I just have a few more…” Suga mumbled, trailing off.

“Koushi, it’s one A.M., you’ve been grading all day,” Daichi came to the front of the couch now, standing in front of his fiance. 

“But, Dai, I gotta finish,” he protested, not looking up from the paper.

Daichi leaned forwards and snatched the paper from Suga’s hand, “nope, you’re coming to bed. You can finish tomorrow but Koushi, you need to sleep.” Suga jolted and reached for the paper when Daichi stole it from his hands but sighed and relented.

“Okay, okay, you win,” he huffed, getting up and stretching, a mighty crack ripping up his back. 

Daichi smiled and leaned over, kissing Suga softly on the cheek. He chuckled softly when a blush splashed across Suga’s pale face, even after having been together since high school, Suga still got flustered whenever Daichi showed him affection randomly. 

“Come on,” Daichi ordered, grabbing Suga’s hand to tug him into the bedroom. As they walked, Suga gave a yawn, suddenly realizing how tired he really was. 

Once Daichi had gotten Suga into his pajamas and into bed, he found himself being smothered by Suga entirely. Daichi only chuckled softly and held onto Suga just as tightly as Suga was holding onto him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight, I love you,” he murmured, smiling as Suga said the same softly, drifting off to sleep. Daichi watched Suga sleep peacefully for a few moments before letting his own eyes slip closed and give way to sleep.

\--

The following morning, Daichi woke to an empty bed, though it didn’t take longer than a second for him to figure out just where his partner had went. 

Walking out to the living room, he saw Suga in the same place he had been just the day before. Sliding over to the back of the couch, he snaked his hands onto Suga’s shoulders and began to rub slowly.

“Morning, Kou,” he hummed as he rubbed his thumbs into the top of Suga’s shoulders.

Suga gave a little purr and leaned back, “mmh, morning Dai,” he smiled up at Daichi who couldn’t help but stare at Suga lovingly, taking in the sight of his beautiful fiance.

Daichi always thought Suga was beautiful, but there was just something about the way Suga looked in the morning that Daichi found just a little more special. Perhaps it was the little bit of sleepiness that still lingered in Suga’s warm brown eyes, or maybe the way his soft, ashen hair was just a little mussed up instead of combed neatly. Suga just seemed _softer_ in the morning, from his face to his voice, even his movements seemed softer, and Daichi adored it.

“You done grading?”

“Sorta, I finished reading them but now I have to go back and analyze them,” he explained, turning his head back to his essays.

Daichi hummed, “well, I have some more errands to run today, I’ll be back later, alright?”

Suga turned to look at him, quirking a brow, “what's with all these errands? We can't be _that_ low on groceries.”

Daichi waved his hand, “it's nothing, don't worry about it,” he leaned over and kissed Suga on the cheek, “I’ll be back later, love you.”

Suga leaned up and kissed Daichi briefly on the lips, “love you too,” he returned before looking back at his essays. Daichi smiled softly at his fiancé and slipped out to get changed so he could leave.

\--

Daichi snuck back into the house a few hours later with bags full of not groceries. He peeked his head into the living room and saw Suga still working away tirelessly. Daichi smirked to himself and ducked back into the kitchen and began working on his own task. 

Awhile later, Daichi called into the living room.

“Koushi! It's time for dinner!”

“One sec!” Suga called back, still writing feverishly. Daichi waited for a few minutes and sighed.

“Kou, it’s gonna get cold!”

“Okay, okaaaay,” he heard Suga huff accompanied with a flutter from papers being set down. Footsteps padded closer to the kitchen, only for them to stop dead once they reached the room.

“Dai? What's this?” 

Daichi smiled and walked away from the decorated table, coming over to curl his hands around Suga’s waist.

“Happy anniversary, Kou,” he smiled, kissing Suga’s cheek. Suga’s eyes widened, his face growing into a look for part-shock, part-mortification.

“Happy...oh shit! Dai, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot,” he stammered, burying his head in his hands.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, you've been busy these last few days, I understand,” he purred, kissing his jaw gently. Suga smiled at him and nodded.

“Thanks Dai,” he sighed happily and looked at the candlelit dinner behind him, “you're too good to me,” he smiled. Daichi only laughed, tugging Suga over to his seat so he could pull it out for him. Suga giggled and looked up at Daichi as he sat down.

“Such a gentlemen,” he purred, looking down that the food sitting before him. The scent wafted upwards and Suga breathed deeply. “Mmh, it smells delicious, Dai.”

Daichi smiled, sitting across from him now, “well, hopefully it's as good as it smells,” he chuckled, taking up his fork, Suga doing the same.

After the two had eaten their fill of both the entree and dessert, they found themselves cuddled up on the couch, all of Suga’s papers pushed aside for now. Suga was kissing gently at the crook of Daichi’s neck and jaw, purring softly against the skin. Daichi let his hands wander all along the body that was pressed up against him, his heart racing a little bit with each little flick of Suga’s tongue.

Daichi gently grasped Suga’s chin and tugged his face so it was before his, “mh, Koushi, there's just one more thing,” he told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Daichi hummed, pressing a deep kiss to Suga’s lips, “it’s in the bedroom, come on,” he pulled Suga to his feet before bending down and sweeping him into a princess carry.

Suga squealed and grappled onto Daichi’s shirt, “ah! Dai!” He cried, giggling but still holding tight. “Didn't think you were still able to carry me.”

Daichi pouted, “what is that supposed to mean?”

Suga smirked and booped Daichi on the nose, “oh ya know, age and all that.”

“I swear I will drop you.”

“Nooo…” Suga whined, clutching onto Daichi tighter. Daichi’s face turned from a look of mock seriousness to that of playfulness again.

“Alright, alright, I guess I won't drop you,” he chuckled as he began to make his way to their bedroom with Suga in arm. Suga purred and nuzzled up close to his fiancé, happy to be cuddled up into Daichi’s strong arms.


	2. glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi gives suga the rest of his anniversary gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like,,,,i know i still have prompts to work on,,,,but i rly wanted to write some daisuga and also wanted to finish this since it's only two chapters,,,

Suga was giggling and pressing kisses to Daichi’s cheek as he was carried into their bedroom. Daichi smiled and reveled in the attention, dipping his head to press a kiss to the top of Suga’s head. Suga grinned and turned his head when Daichi opened the door, his eyes widening upon seeing the room.

The room was filled with candles and scents of vanilla and lilac, Suga’s favorites, filled the air. The lights were off but the candles provided enough light to give a gentle glow to the room. Suga’s eyes glittered in the dim lighting as he took it all in, a smile coming to his face. He smiled and hugged onto Daichi’s neck, burying his head into the crook of his fiancé’s shoulder and neck.

“Oh, Daichi, it's so beautiful, thank you so much,” he mumbled happily, nuzzling his head against Daichi’s neck.

Daichi smiled and cuddled the leaner man a little more, “well, there's more to come yet,” he told the figure curled up in his arms. Suga only giggled softly in response, holding tight as Daichi brought him over to the bed and set him down. Suga immediately reached up for a kiss, which Daichi granted him without a second thought. 

As the two kissed, Daichi gently took the hem of Suga’s shirt in his hands and began to pull it up, breaking away only to fully pull it off of him. Daichi smiled down at Suga which earned him a blush from the ashen haired man, a little embarassed over having Daichi look at him so lovingly. 

“Can you lay on your stomach for me, please, Kou?” Daichi asked, sitting on the bed now with his legs tucked underneath him. Suga only nodded and laid down, peering over his shoulder at Daichi.

“Like this?” He asked.

“Yes, now relax,” Daichi instructed, leaning over to grab something from the bedside table. 

Suga hummed and turned his head back to the front, resting it on his arms. He waited quietly, letting his eyes slipped closed as Daichi settled onto his lower back. When the feeling of cool liquid pooled onto his back, he shivered but quickly relaxed when he realized it was massage oil. 

“Mmh...Daichi,” Suga purred as Daichi began to spread the oil over his back and knead his hands into Suga’s shoulders. Daichi only smiled and continued to rub through the knots and tension Suga had gathered over the last two days of being crouched over essays and papers. Suga continued to purr and hum, even a few moans slipped out while Daichi rubbed up and down his back.

Once Daichi had worked through ever sore muscle in Suga’s back and Suga had practically melted into the mattress, Daichi climbed off of Suga. Just as soon as Daichi got up, Suga rolled over and slowly sat up, pressing a passionate kiss to Daichi’s lips. Daichi quickly returned the kiss and gently pushed Suga down, kissing him all the while. Suga’s hands came up and cupped the sides of Daichi’s head, one leg popping up so it was bent and leaning against the side of Daichi’s thigh.

It only took a few moments of heated kissing for Daichi to let his hand wander all around Suga’s bare upper body. Suga hummed softly into Daichi’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of Daichi’s hands on him. Slowly, Suga rolled his hips up and into Daichi’s, his own growing erection brushing up against Daichi’s. Daichi groaned softly into Suga’s mouth, his hands sliding down to Suga’s hips. 

Suga broke away from the kiss, panting and tilting his head back, allowing for Daichi to press soft kisses to his pale and exposed skin. Suga arched into the touch and pressed a hand to Daichi’s hair, moaning softly Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s nipple.

“Ah...Daichi,” he gasped, tilting his head to the side. Daichi smirked softly and mouthed at the quickly hardening nub, his thumb rubbing circles into Suga’s hip. Suga began to pant softly beneath him, the attention given to his chest sending delicious sparks of pleasure throughout him. 

Slowly, Daichi began to descend down Suga’s stomach, stopping to kiss every mole and freckle on the way. When he reached the waistband of Suga’s pants, he glanced up and saw Suga smiling lovingly down at him. Daichi returned the smile and reached up to kiss his fiancé softly before returning to his position. Daichi then curled his fingers around Suga’s pants and slid them off gently, laying Suga completely bare beneath him.

“You're so beautiful…” Daichi murmured, taking in the sight of his fiancé. Suga blushed brightly and looked away, though didn't say anything. Daichi only smiled and pressed a kiss to Suga’s thigh. Suga shivered and gasped when Daichi’s gentle kisses found their way to his aching length. When Daichi took the member in his hand and pressed a soft kiss to the head, Suga threw his head back with a gasping moan. Within moments, Daichi had wrapped his mouth completely around the limb, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head all the while.

With each twist of his tongue, Suga moaned and curled his fingers into the bedsheets. He panted out Daichi’s name and moved his head from side to side at the overwhelming feeling of Daichi’s mouth around him. Daichi glanced up at Suga and nearly moaned himself at the completely debauched look on Suga’s face. The ashen haired man’s face was drawn into a look of pure pleasure as Daichi sucked him off, his chest rising and falling. 

With a pop, Daichi pulled himself off of Suga and immediately went up for a kiss, swallowing the pre-cum and saliva that had gathered in his mouth before doing so. Suga kissed him back hotly, whimpering and whining into his mouth as his hands tugged and pulled at Daichi’s clothes.

“Please Dai...I need you...please…” he whimpered, his hands wandering all over Daichi’s body.

“Shh, it's okay, I’ll take care of you, I promise,” he mumbled against Suga’s lips. With that, Daichi sat up, removing his clothes and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He went to reach for the condom resting there too but was stopped by Suga’s hand.

“No…” he murmured, “want you to cum inside me…” Suga panted softly. It was Daichi’s turn to blush now, but who was he to deny his love?

Nodding, Daichi left the condom and flicked open the cap, squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his fingers before pooling some onto Suga’s waiting hole. Suga shivered but soon relaxed when Daichi pressed a single digit into him. He moaned softly at the intrusion, his mouth falling open as Daichi thrusted the finger in and out slowly and carefully. Once he deemed Suga ready enough, he added a second, stretching out the man who laid supine beneath him. He watched as Suga’s face contorted into a look of pleasure, enjoying every moment Daichi took to open him and ready him.

After awhile and another finger, Suga couldn't take it anymore. He was going mad with desire and what Daichi was giving him just wasn't enough anymore.

“Daichi...Dai...please…” he whined, opening an eye to look at Daichi, “please...I need you…”

Daichi nodded and took the lube up again, slicking it over his hardened cock. He lined up and looked down at Suga who was looking at him with the most alluring eyes. He bit his lip and slowly drove inside, earning a cry from the man beneath him.

“Yes!” Suga whined high, “yes, Daichi, yes,” he moaned, enjoying the feeling of being full now. Daichi ground out his own moan and kissed Suga quick before rolling his hips, thrusting slow but hard. 

This was far from the hardest the two had gone, but tonight was for making love, not fucking, and that was exactly what Daichi intended to do. 

He kept his thrusts steady but forceful, just the way Suga liked when they went slow. He drove in deep, striking right into Suga’s sweet spot, earning high pitched moans and broken gasps. With each roll of his hips, Suga let a moan bleed from his lips, his mouth hanging open. Daichi grunted and leaned down, swallowing Suga’s moans into his mouth as he moved. Suga broke away for more air after a few moments, his head falling back and legs coming up around Daichi’s lower back as to draw the man in closer. 

Suga’s body was bouncing slightly with the force of Daichi’s thrusts, but never once did the pleasured moans coming from his mouth falter. Soon enough, Suga found Daichi’s name leaving his mouth as he approached climax.

“D...Dai...Daichi!” Suga finally managed to cry as he lost himself to orgasm which roared over him like a tidal wave. 

Upon seeing Suga lose it, Daichi found himself quickly approaching the edge. With a few more hard thrusts, he let loose and spilled into Suga, grunting out his lover’s name as he did so. The two laid panting for a few beats before Daichi pulled out and collapsed next to his fiancé, who promptly wrapped around him.

“Mmh, I love you…” Suga murmured, basking in the afterglow of sex.

“I love you too…” Daichi hummed, his face pressed against the softness of Suga’s hair.

“Thank you for such a wonderful anniversary and for putting up with all my work lately…you're too good to me…” Suga smiled, nuzzling closer to Daichi.

Daichi hummed again, “well, thank you for loving me and being you.”

Suga giggled and buried his head into Daichi’s chest, “that's so cheesy.”

“Aw, and I thought it was romantic,” Daichi pouted, looking down at Suga.

“It is, but it's cheesy too,” he purred. The two were silent for a few beats before Suga sighed happily, “I can't wait to marry you…” 

Daichi blinked and smiled, “I can't wait to marry you either…” he sighed into his fiancé’s hair, relaxing fully into the blankets. Within moments, Suga had drifted off and Daichi found himself watching his sleeping form, not really believing how lucky he was to have Suga in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lov daisuga so much. i hope u enjoyed this fic!!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)

**Author's Note:**

> slight cliffhanger i guess but don't worry ill have the second chapter out in a few days lol. my show opens tonight so im gonna be a liiiiittle busy. anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
